


Thin Ice

by violentincest



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brushwithdeath, Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin became best friends when they were younger, then an accident tore them apart. Can another bring them back together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I read a 600 word post (on Tumblr) from someone in the SPN fandom. It was with Cas and Dean, and I read it forever ago so I don't remember the author (I'm sorry!), but it stuck with me. It inspired me to write this longer fic. I hope I managed to make it my own/ do a good job. 
> 
> If you like it leave me some love below!
> 
> BETA'D by me so unless there are any big mistakes please ignore them.  
> Also, I know nothing about ASL or about drowning so please ignore any stupid/ignorant errors! That's all on me!

Arthur had just moved to America about two weeks ago because of his father’s job. That was why when he saw a boy, about his age, climb into the sandbox with him, Arthur became excited.  Arthur figured that he could finally make a friend.

He watched as the new kid sat down, back to him, and began to build a sand castle. Arthur though that that would go perfect with his toys! He picked up his knight and dragon and moved over to sit besides the boy.

“Hi! My name’s Arthur.”

The kid didn’t answer him.

“Lets play! You can be the dragon, I’ll be the knight!” Arthur said thrusting the dragon under the boy’s nose. The boy looked up, eyes wide, and stood up running off, trampling what he had already built.

Arthur not knowing why the kid ran from him, did what any normal kid would do. He cried. Loudly.

Ygraine ran over and knelt by her son.

“Arthur! Arthur! What happened? Did you hurt yourself?”

Arthur shook his head.

“Then why are you crying?”

“He…he…he d-didn’t want to play with me!” Arthur wailed wiping his snot on his arm.

“Oh…well…maybe you scared him. Do you still want to play with him?”

Arthur nodded.

“Then lets go ask him together.” Ygraine said offering Arthur her hand.

They walked over to the boy who had his head buried against his mother’s arm on the bench.

“Hello.” Ygraine said. “I’m Ygraine and this is my son Arthur. Arthur tried to play with yours, but I think he scared him.”

“I’m Hunith, and this is Merlin.” she said, gently pushing Merlin off of her. She then turned to him and started moving her hands, Merlin gesturing back.

“Oh.” Ygraine said.

“What are they doing?” Arthur asked.

“He’s deaf sweetie. Merlin can’t here us talk so he uses his hands.”

“Oh…can he still play?” Arthur walked closer and held out the knight. “I’ll even let you be the knight.”

Hunith signed to Merlin again.

Merlin looked at Arthur, then the knight and shook his head. He then reached for the dragon.

“Good! Lets rebuild the castle!” Arthur said running back to the sandbox, Melin not far behind him.

Smiling, Ygraine sat down next to Hunith to watch the boys.

Arthur and Merlin met up at the park almost everyday. They played many games but knights and dragons was their favorite, Merlin even bringing some dinosaurs to join in.  When school finally started they both cried when they were told that they couldn’t go to the same school. Telling them they could still play together after school calmed them down for the most part, but the promise of ice cream is what helped the most.

Merlin’s bus picked him up earlier as his school was further away, so Ygraine walked Arthur over to see Merlin off. Arthur gave Merlin a hug goodbye, and waved to him as the bus drove off.

They remained friends all through elementary school. By the time Arthur reached middle school he asked Merlin to start teaching him sign language. He wasn’t very good, but he knew the alphabet so if he didn’t know a word, Arthur could just spell it out. Merlin had also been practicing lip reading, so that helped too. Even with his lip reading, Merlin was still very very shy around Arthur’s friends and hardly ever hung out with them.

‘C’mon Merlin. You hardly ever hang out with us.’

_They hate me._

“They do not! You’re just too shy! They don’t know what to say to you. Besides, we’ll be playing hockey not talking! C’mooooon.”

_Arthur._

“Pleaaaasssse Merlin!”

Merlin sighed. _Fine!_

“Great! I’ll see you at 9 tomorrow at the lake.” Arthur said before hopping on his bike and riding home.

 

 

Arthur groaned when his phone went off at 7:30.

“-ello…” he mumbled into it.

“Hey! It’s Leon. My dad brought me over to the lake early to set up the nets, but the ice doesn’t look strong enough. It seems too thing to skate on. Lets meet at the park instead and do street.”

“Mmmkay. Sure see you in a bit.” Arthur said hanging up and quickly falling back asleep.

When his alarm went off half an hour later he saw he had a text waiting for him.

‘Hey! Heading over to the lake early to practice so I don’t embarrass myself in front of your friends. You don’t have to stop at my house. See you later.’

“Shit!” Arthur hissed. Of course Leon wouldn’t have called Merlin, they didn’t even know that Merlin was going. He had forgotten to let him know! He quickly typed out a message.

‘Ice too thing. Don’t skate!!!’

He jumped out of bed, threw on pants, a shirt, and sneakers and ran out the door.

As he was nearing the lake he checked his phone again. Message unread.

“Fuck!” he yelled, managing to somehow pick up the pace even more. He got to the lake and saw no one.

“MERLIN!” he shouted even though there was no way Merlin would hear him anyway. Where was he?! Arthur thought looking around frantically.

Then he saw him. Two hands flailing in the air in the middle of the lake. He stepped  down on the ice putting pressure on it. When he saw that it would hold him he began walking out. He was almost there when Merlin stopped struggling and went under. Arthur began to run, not even thinking about the ice. Arthur stopped at the hole and looked through the ice. There! He could see Merlin trapped under it. Picking up Merlin’s dropped stick he began banging on the ice with it.

Arthur couldn’t remember getting Merlin out, dragging him to the shore, or calling the paramedics. He just remembered being surprised when a blanket was wrapped around him, and Merlin- lips blue- was pulled from his grasp. He had been holding Merlin tightly against his body, rocking back and forth, shaking with tears.

Arthur’s mom took him home to change into warmer, drier clothes before bringing him to the ER. They found Hunith in the waiting room, pacing, her face red. She screamed in relief when she saw them and hugged Ygraine tightly balling. Ygraine gave Arthur some money to go buy Hunith a hot drink. When he came back Hunith was a bit less hysterical, and sitting down in a chair next to his mother.

An hour or so later a doctor came out. “Hunith Emrys?”

She stood up. “Y-yes?”

“Your son Merlin will be fine. He’s sleeping right now, and will be for a while. He needs his rest.”

“Can I…can we see him?”

“Yes. Just be quiet and don’t disturb him.”

Ygraine squeezed Arthur’s hand as they were led down the hall to a room. Hunith immediately pulled a chair next to the bed and grabbed Merlin’s hand. Arthur couldn’t move from the doorway. Merlin was on the bed, almost as pale as the sheets, a tiny of blue still on his lips. His chest moving shallowly, and a tube down his throat to help him breath. He looked one foot away from death. It was all because of him. Arthur didn’t call Merlin. Didn’t warn him. It was all his fault that Merlin almost died. He couldn’t be here anymore.

“Mom…” he tugged her arm. “Mom.” he whispered. “I want to go home.”

Ygraine frowned looking at her son then nodded.

“Yeah. Okay. We’ll come back tomorrow.”

Merlin woke up the next day. Because of the near drowning, and the hypothermia they wanted to keep an eye on his for an extra 24 hours. Ygraine went to visit Merlin and Hunith. Merlin kept asking for Arthur but he never went.

Throughout the week Merlin continuously texted Arthur, but Arthur didn’t respond. Merlin showed up at his house that weekend. His mom wasn’t home, so Arthur just ignored the bell. The next weekend Merlin tried again. Arthur watched Merlin from his window as Merlin turned around and left dejectedly. He sent a message.

‘Don’t come here again.’

‘Why? What did I do Arthur?’

Arthur didn’t respond. He laid in his bed and cried. He lost his best friend. He had no choice. Merlin almost died. He didn’t deserve Merlin’s friendship.

Eventually Ygraine stopped pushing him to go  see Merlin. It became easy to pretend it didn’t matter. After all, they didn’t have the same friends, and didn’t go to the same school. If Arthur saw him at the store, at the mall, he just walked past him with barely a glance.

 

 

They were Juniors now, almost 4 years had past since the accident, when all his feelings for Merlin came rushing back. Arthur was buying popcorn with his girlfriend Mithian when he saw Merlin walking towards the theatre, holding hands with a man. They guy was talking and Merlin was carefully watching his lips. The man pointed at the concession stand and Merlin nodded. He leaned in a pecked Merlin’s lips before heading over to buy their snacks. Arthur felt his stomach drop and couldn’t look away.

“Arthur. Do you know them?”

Arthur snapped out of it, and shook his head. “Thought it was an old friend. I was mistaken.” he grabbed her hand squeezing it. “Lets go.”

 

 

Arthur was n the food court with his friends Percy and Elyan when Merlin, his boyfriend, and a blonde hair girl sat down at a table near them. After they finished eating Merlin got up to use the restroom.

“So, he coming to the party tonight?” the blonde haired girl asked.

The man laughed and shook his head. “Nah. I didn’t even ask him. I’d rather get laid tonight.”

She laughed. “I’m sure you won’t have any problem with that Cenred. He still hasn’t put out?”

Cenred shook his head. “He’s waiting. Wants to make sure we’re serious. He’s cute, but I’m not going to wait forever.”

“It’s been over a month!”

“I know! And all I’ve gotten out of it was a blow job. A mediocre one at best.”

She laughed and Arthur had had enough. Him and Merlin might not be friends anymore but he didn’t deserve to be talked about or treated like that.

“Hey!” Arthur said standing up and walking over. “That’s enough.”

“What is?” Cenred asked quirking his eyebrow.

“Talking about Merlin like that.”

“He’s my boyfriend. I can say whatever I want asshole.”

“Me!? You’re the asshole. Merlin’s a great guy. A piece of shit like you doesn’t deserve him!”

“Say that again.” Cenred growled standing up.

“You’re a piece of shit. Lower then the dirt underneath my shoe.”

That was all it took for Cenred to take a swing at him. As soon as he did Arthur was on top of him.

“Cedred! Arthur! Stop it!” Someone shouted.

Soon a security guard was pulling Arthur off of Cedred. Arthur saw Merlin glaring at him as he was led to the security office to call his mother.

Arthur told his mother what happened on the way home.

“It’s good that you stood up for him Arthur but violence is never the answer. You’re grounded, and after dinner you will go apologize to Merlin and explain what happened.”

“Mom!”

“You will do it without complaining or I will tell your father what happened.”

Arthur sighed. “Yes ma’am.”

Arthur sat in his room before dinner signing what he would say over and over again. Though he hadn’t been friends with Merlin, he kept studying ASL. Arthur told himself it was an important skill to have, but in reality he wanted to be able to converse with Merlin if he ever talked to him again. He didn’t want to look like an idiot, so he needed all the practice he could get.

After dinner he walked over to Merlin’s and rang the doorbell. He had expected Hunith to answer but instead was surprised by Merlin.

“What do you want Arthur?”

Arthur stood there dumbly. When they were in middle school Merlin had practiced speaking, but had been to shy to do it much in front of Arthur. He could tell how much Merlin had really improved, and he was glad to hear him after all this time.

“Did you come here to stare at me?”

Arthur shook his head.

_I’m sorry._

Merlin nodded. “What are you apologizing for? For being a prat and not speaking to me for no reason, or for behaving like a meat head and punching my boyfriend?”

_Both…for everything. I’m so so sorry Merlin._

Merlin looked at him puzzled then signed.

_How’d you get so good?”_

_Practice. Lots of practice._

_Why?_

_For you. So I could speak to you._

_Why’d you stop Arthur? I thought we were best friends. You really hurt me._

_We are…was…I…it was my fault._

_What was?_

_Your accident. I couldn’t face you knowing that it was my fault._

_Dollop head._

Arthur paused pretty sure that he read that sign wrong. “What?”

“Dollop head. It wasn’t your fault.”

_It was. I should have warned you._

_I should have checked the ice beforehand. Do you know how much it hurt to get out of the hospital and have your best friend not speak to you? I thought that you didn’t care. That you hated me._

Arthur shook his head.

_Never Merlin! I could never._

_And Cenred?_

Arthur paused. 

_You should have heard what he was saying._

Merlin nodded.

_Your friends told me after. But why?_

_No one should be talked about like that._

_So you’d do that for anyone?_

_No. Only you Merlin. He didn’t deserve to have you. He needed to know that. You needed to see him for what he was._

_That wasn’t your place._

_I know._

_But thank you._

_You dumped him._

_Not that it’s any of your business but yeah._

_Good._

They paused staring at each other.

_You deserve better._ Arthur finally signed.

_Oh? Like who?_ Merlin asked, eyebrow raised.

_Like me._

_You broke my heart._

_Because I’m a….what did you call it? Dollop head?_

Merlin nodded. 

_You are._

_But I’m a dollop head who loves you._

Merlin gasped. 

_Don’t say that._

_Why not? It’s true. Always have always will._

_You….you can’t just ignore me then walk back into my life and say things like that!_

_Why not? You deserve to know._

_How can I trust you?_

Arthur shrugged.

_I don’t know. That’s up to you, but I will never ever hurt you again Merlin._

_Promise me._

_I promise Merlin. I love you.”_

“Say it.” Merlin whispered.

“I love you. I love you. I love y-mmmph!” Arthur said, Merlin’s lips crashing against his.

Merlin pulled away before he could kiss back. “I love you to cabbage head.”

Arthur smiled, and touched his lips. “Good.”

“Now I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“But!” Arthur whined.

“Nuh-uh. Knights don’t whine. Didn’t you hear Cenred complaining? I made him wait over a month. Just because I’ve known you for forever doesn’t change a thing.”

Arthur let out a fake dramatic sigh, and clutched his chest. “And this is how you thank your knight in shining armor!” he smiled. “Fine. Tomorrow.” he said turning to head down the walkway. He paused and turned around. “I love you Merlin.”

“I love you too Arthur.”


End file.
